Aristocratic Class
pp Aristocratic gems, like Lapis Lazuli and Sapphire do not possess much physical strength and have no traditional gem weapon like Quartz or Footsoldier gems. Instead, they have several enhanced abilities. They act as the party's specialized fighter, like Dungeon World's Immolator. This is a guide to creating an Aristocratic character sheet. Gems Aristocratic gems have no particular body type preset, as seen in the gems of Blue Diamond's court. While there is no hard-and-fast guideline to which gems are Aristocratic, they tend to be the more valuable or unusual gems. There are no rules here other than picking a non-quartz gem. Try some of these gems. Gem Specialization Aristocratic gems have no gem weapon. Instead, they have a set of abilities that are loosely themed. For example, Lapis Lazuli is the Ocean Gem, and has the power to control water, including making water copies of other gems, and has the ability to project her memories across the mirror surface of water. These abilities are custom, and should be created around a theme. Make sure they are balanced. Some suggested character themes or abilities include: * Elements (earth/air/water/fire/plants/weather or the periodic table) * Animals * Power mimicry * Energy absorption * Acid * Bones * Size manipulation * Kinetic manipulation * Sound * Music * Light wave spectrum (x-rays, gamma rays, etc) * Environmental manipulation * Emotions * Gem form disruption or manipulation * Object animation * Gravity * Magnetism * Time manipulation * Technological generation/manipulation (especially since gem tech is powered by gems) This is a good list of comic book hero powers that you may find helpful. Template Starting Abilities These are baselines to adapt to your specific gem's powers. They can be renamed to suit the theme of your gem. Conjured Weapon When you conjure a weapon made of your ability, roll+WIS. On a 10+ choose two of the following tags, on a 7-9 choose one. You may treat your WIS as your STR or DEX in regards to making attacks with this weapon. The weapon always begins with the dangerous and 3 uses tags, as well as two more specific to your theme (Fire would be firey and touch, Sound would be sonic and projection, etc). Each attack with the weapon consumes one use. * Hand * Thrown, near * +1 Damage * Remove the dangerous tag Power Protection When you take damage, and that damage is odd (after armor) the power within you comes to your aid. Roll 1d4 and either add that many uses to your Conjured Weapon (if active), take that result forward to summon your Conjured Weapon, or reduce the damage by that amount, your choice. Present Power When you have powers related to something that is present around you (i.e., if you have water powers and there is a puddle nearby), and you bend it to your will, roll+WIS. * On a 10+ it does as you command,taking the shape and movement you desire for as long as it can last (fuel for fire, water soaked into enemies, etc). * On a 7-9 the effect is short-lived, lasting only a moment. Hand Crafted You may use your hands in place of tools to craft objects related to your powers (plant powers can weave cloth or make wooden structures, fire can smelt and manipulate metal, etc). Objects can all be formed from their raw components. You may unmake these things, as well, but to do so without time and safety might require that you Defy Danger first. Other If you pick a non-elemental kind of power, or one that doesn't easily translate to these base abilities, look up comic book or movie examples of your powers and work with your GM to pick base powers for your character. You can add one more ability or replace Power Projection, Present Power, or Handcrafted. Starting Gear An Aristocratic gem starts out carrying these items. Your max load is 9+STR. A Symbol of your nobility. Describe it. Mission Gear (5 uses, 1 weight) 1 Vial of Healing Tears (0 weight) Choice of 1: * 1 Vial of Healing Tears (0 weight) * 1 Vial of Fire Salts (1 weight) Template Advanced 1 Abilities When you gain a level from 2-10, you may choose from these moves. Conjure Scrying When you stare into a source of your powers (a flame, a puddle of water, a pile of bones, etc), looking for answers, roll+WIS. On a hit, the GM will tell you something new and interesting about the current situation. On a 10+, the GM will give you good detail. On a 7–9, the GM will give you an impression. If you already know all there is to know, the GM will tell you that. Untapped Power Add the following tags to your options for your Conjured Weapon: dual-wielded, forceful, reach, near, far. Other Come up with four or five more abilities based around your theme and what it could represent. For instance, the Immolator class in Dungeon World is fire-themed has most of its abilities related to gaining the support of other people, i.e. kindling support (fire pun). A water-themed gem could scry with much more accuracy into the present or past, like Lapis. A Bones-themed gem could have abilities related to death, or strength and support. These should be medium-powered abilities. Template Advanced 2 Abilities When you gain a level from 6-10, you may choose from these moves. Other Create four higher-level abilities. These abilities are up to you as well, and should include some secondary theming more intense than on the previous level. For example, Sapphire unlocked her ability to see the multiple paths of the future, and the Immolator class can call up the flames of hell or call down a firestorm the size of a small village. Advanced 2 abilities can lean more towards overpowered. These abilities can include: * Summoning something * Joining with or relating to another player in some way * Applying an earlier ability to a wider area, a bigger group of people, a longer period of time, or dealing more damage * Sacrificing something for a bigger effect (an ability, your team, etc gains a bonus to a stat or a roll) * Abilities that work in tandem (i.e., you have to use another ability to recharge the first, and they have opposing effects) * Shapeshifting into a stronger form, or a merged form (like a chimera) (bonus to stats, ex. times 1.5) * Making your team safer * Choosing a move from another class (i.e., from another specific class, like from a Quartz, or from any other class) * Predictions (i.e., telling the GM what the weather will be like, or who will live through a battle, or whether a person you meet is friendly) * Healing ** Healing with further damage to a player's next attack ** Healing multiple players at a time ** Leeching health from enemies for you or another player * Wear no armor and receive a bonus to armor (+2) * Deal more damage (+1) against an enemy you've faced before Check out the Dungeon World Play Sheets or the rules of other tabletops for more ideas and for a general format. Note that the names of the abilities you make up should absolutely be puns.